List of techniques
These are the list of techniques that have been used various time in the Phoenix Rising series. Note: Please note that this page is incomplete with various techniques missing from the list. * Absorption * Agrakili * Air Strike Cannon * Amplification * Angel ** Angel Blast ** Angel Lances ** Angel Rocket ** Angel Wing Blade * Ballistic Time Stop * Barrier Blaster * Blades ** Cutting Blade ** Dividing Blade ** Wall of Blades ** Storm Blades ** Paralyzing Blades ** Raining Blades ** Hurricane Blades ** Hurricane Storm Blades ** Strike Blades ** Blades of Destruction ** Transcendent Blades of Destruction ** Teleporting Blade ** Healing Blade ** Blasting Blade Cannon ** Infinity Blades ** Stab Swords ** Star Blade * Blast Strike * Blazing Hurricane Fury * Breaker Techniques ** Breaker ** Spirit Breaker * Broadcast * Bullet Storm * Burning Spirit * Bursting Light * Celestial Blade * Death Ray * Death Wave * Dragon Armour Energize * Dragon Discharge Balls * Dragon Orb * Dragon Thunder Force * Death Shot * Demon Slaying Techniques ** Dark Slayer * Dimension Block * Dimension Warp * Doppler * Electron Justice * Elemental Coated Armour * Elemental Sense * Elemental Sight * Fighting Frenzy * Finger Energy Blasts * Fire Dragon Blaze Cannon * Flash Bang Blaster * Flash Glare * Flash Movement ** Flash Step ** Infinity Step ** Instant Step * Flight * Focus Energy * Force Blast * Force Wall * Frozen Time * Fusion * Gravity ** Gravity Zone ** Heavy Gravity ** Heavy Impulse ** Gravity Change ** Gravity Down * Healing ** Healing Force ** Healing Harmony ** Healing Heart * Icicle Drive Cannon * Ice Bullet * Illusion Destroyer * Imperial Funeral * Inferno Blaze Cannon * Invigorative Fortitude * Iron Blockade * Levitation * Long Sight * Maga Distrab * Movement Zone * Multi Cast * One Man Army * Outer Spirit * Phoenix Electron Charge Wave * Phoenix Force * Phoenix Fury * Phoenix Inferno Cannon * Phoenix Orb * Portal ** Phoenix Portal ** Transverse Portal * Phonikalachalara * Positron Wave ** Positron Cannon ** Positron Burst Cannon ** Positron Blaster ** Positron Lancer * Power Barrier * Powering Up ** Power Up ** Power Charge ** Power Driver * Pyro Blaster * Rapid Strike * Real Fiction * Restoration * Restrainer * Rock Slide * Rushankara * Scatter Bombs * Silencer * Smashing Ground * Sneaker * Solar Wave ** Solar Starburst Attack ** Solar Starburst Cannon ** Super Solar Drive Cannon * Sosakave * Soul Transition * Spiral Hurricane * Spiral Slicer * Spirit Barrier * Spirit Burst Cannon * Spirit Circuit * Spirit Laser * Spirit Prison * Stone Barrage * Stone Blockage * Stone Driver * Storm Buster * Storming Ground * Strike Cannon * Summoning ** Summoning Familiars ** Summoning Attribution * Sunflower * Telepatache * Telepathy * Tempathy * Thousand Army * Thunder Struck * Transition Talk * Upper Strike * Vision Misdirection * Vision Sense * Warp * Water Ball * Water Bullet * Waterfall * World Sensor Category:Terminology Category:Techniques